


Leaping for Love

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance, Quantum Leap
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Kissing, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished... He awoke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

"Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Frank?"

And okay, that was not at all how this leap was supposed to start out. Sam Beckett had leapt in onstage, in front of a huge crowd, and while it wasn't the first time that had happened, it was still unsettling. Especially when a song started up and he had no clue what it was.

It was safe to assume he was just on guitar since the microphones were nowhere near him, but was it lead guitar? And then the other guitarist started playing, and Sam heaved a sigh of relief; he was pretty sure he could fake it. It was obviously the last song since the rest of the band headed offstage afterward. Which was when he was accosted by the singer, who seemed really firm about knowing he wasn't Frank.

"Oh boy," he muttered, then said more loudly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't! Frank never messes up that badly."

"Look, I'm just having a bad day."

The singer looked at him skeptically. It figured that he'd eventually run into someone who would know he wasn't the person he was supposed to be and actually believe in, well, something weird enough that they wouldn't just dismiss it or think he was crazy.

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth this time."

Sam looked at him for a long while before deciding that it probably wouldn't hurt anything.

"My name is Sam Beckett. I'm here to…well, I don't know what I'm here to do, but it's to help someone."

"And why do you look like Frank?"

"I travel through time and switch places with someone. So I look like whoever I leaped into and they look like me."

Gerard contemplated that for awhile. "Alright. If you're gonna be here for long, though, you'll have to learn our songs."

Sam smiled a little, glad that he'd once again been able to tell someone who he was. And the immediate acceptance had been nice. Now to figure out why he was there.

 

**********

 

Sam stuck close to Gerard initially, asking about their lives, the band, and anything he could think of that might be helpful. Al showed up a little while later, after most everyone but Sam had fallen asleep in their bunks.

"Al, am I glad to see you. What am I supposed to be doing here?"

Al, however, was only sort of listening, instead looking with interest around the messy bus. "Wow, rock stars these days. They sure don't make 'em like they used to."

"Al!"

Al looked at Sam. "Oh, right. Well, your name is Frank Iero, and you're the rhythm guitarist in a band called-"

"My Chemical Romance. I know."

"Alright, alright. Ziggy says you're here to help Gerard Way."

"The singer. What happens to him?"

"Oh, well, he goes missing in a couple of days and no one hears from him again."

Sam's stomach sank; he already liked Gerard, despite the short amount of time that they'd spent together. "Okay, so I'll stick close to him and you find out whatever else you can."

"You got it." With that, Al disappeared into the imaging chamber door, leaving Sam alone to get some sleep.

The next morning, Sam woke up early, wanting a chance to practice the songs he needed to have learned by that night. Of course, with his photographic memory, it shouldn't be too hard, but he wanted to make sure. He managed to get himself and Frank's guitar to the back of the bus without much trouble, and he must have gotten really caught up in practicing because it seemed like only minutes later that Gerard walked in carrying a box of Lucky Charms and some coffee.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, offering the box.

Sam shook his head; he wasn't very hungry. Gerard shrugged and continued eating. Sam put the guitar away, hoping to get a little more information from him.

They talked for awhile about what had been going on in Gerard's life: his plans for The Umbrella Academy, how things were going with Lyn-Z, how he felt about the tour schedule. Nothing Gerard said seemed particularly telling, so Sam was happy enough to talk about his life when Gerard changed the subject.

He talked a little about some of the people he'd been, but he wouldn't say much about home. For one, there were some things he didn't remember, and for another, he didn't want to tell Gerard too much about the future. Granted, it wasn't too far into the future (about 2015 since they'd moved the leaping point from 1999 to account for him leaping later than that), but Sam knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

They made it to the venue before long, and Sam made sure to stay near Gerard, even when he went to see Lyn-Z. Gerard didn't seem to object, although Lyn-Z looked none too happy that he was sticking close.

Al didn't show up again until after sound check, although he didn't really have much new information other than that Gerard went missing sometime the next day, before their show in Baltimore.

"Something obviously happens between now and then, so you'd better keep an extra-close eye on him."

Sam agreed whole-heartedly.

Gerard seemed fine right before they were about to go on, and then Sam really needed to concentrate on not messing up. Things went as well as they could, until he tried to stick with Gerard after the show. Lyn-Z pretty much flat-out refused to let that happen.

"Frank, we just need a little time alone. You know how that goes." She was sufficiently charming that Sam was tempted to agree despite himself, and Gerard obviously did.

"But-"

"Look, Sa- I mean, Frank. It's just for a little while. I'll be back over soon."

After that, there was really nothing Sam could do but watch them get on the MSI bus. He got back on MCR's bus and watched out the window until he saw Gerard emerge maybe 45 minutes later. Gerard didn't look happy.

He came back over to their bus, and Sam did his best to look like he hadn't just been spying. Gerard was noticeably upset, and he didn't even seem to see Sam as he went straight to his bunk. Sam tried to talk to Gerard, but he got no response and eventually figured that Gerard would be safe enough in his bunk. Still, he parked himself near the front of the bus to keep watch over the door.

 

**********

 

It wasn't until long after they'd left the venue that Sam woke to Gerard pacing the bus.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

Gerard jumped. "Oh, Sam. I didn't see you there. I'm fine; you should go back to sleep."

"You're obviously not okay. You can talk to me, you know."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and Sam was almost sure Gerard would ignore the offer, when the other man heaved a sigh and sat down.

"Lyn-Z is pregnant."

Sam didn't know what to say, so he waited for Gerard to elaborate.

"I just…don't know if I'm cut out for the whole fatherhood thing. I mean, we're on the road all the time, and I just- I'm still not totally sure Lyn-Z is right for me. We got married so quickly, and I love her, but I'm maybe not _in_ love with her."

Sam took a minute to think. "As far as fatherhood goes, no one is ever really ready for it. My best friend, Al, and his wife were married for years before they had a kid, and let me tell you, he still freaked out when she told him she was pregnant. But you know what? He's a great father, and they have four wonderful kids that I know he wouldn't give up for anything."

"Really?" Gerard looked a little calmer at Sam's explanation.

"Yeah, and from what I know of you, I think you could be a great father. Of course, you probably shouldn't stay with Lyn-Z if you don't think she's right for you."

Gerard looked thoughtful. "Well, especially recently, there's someone else I've grown rather fond of." He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye, and oh, Sam got it. Him. Well, that was unexpected.

"But, we've never actually met. You don't know me."

"I know the part of you that counts, the man who's been with me these last couple of days."

Sam supposed that was a valid point. Gerard looked at him rather worriedly, and oh yeah, he really should say something.

"Look, Gerard, I like you a lot too, but I don't know that it could ever work. I'm constantly living someone else's life, trying to save lives."

"Well, at least we've got something in common," Gerard said, smiling a little sadly.

And just like that, Sam knew he wanted it to work. Never mind that he'd been unable to keep Donna around, that she'd divorced him because she hated him being gone so often.

"But even if it might not work, I'd still be willing to try. If you can and want to wait seven years."

Gerard's face lit up at that, and Sam wasn't at all sorry he'd made the offer. "How is that gonna work?"

"Stallion's Gate, New Mexico."

"What?"

"That's where I am. August 26, 2015. There's a little diner off of interstate 25 called Gina's. I'll be there at one, and you can show up if you still want to by then."

Gerard smiled. "I'll be glad to meet you then."

Sam smiled back and leaped out.

 

**********

 

At eleven in the morning on August 26, Sam was sitting in Gina's, already drinking coffee. He had decided that he could take a break to go back home, especially because he hardly ever did. Everyone had been surprised but glad to see him, and they didn't really ask for an explanation as to why he was back. Sam was glad to be home again.

So, he sat at the diner for the next two hours, downing way too much coffee and wondering if Gerard would show. It hadn't been long for him, but it had been seven years for Gerard. The bell over the door tinkled, and Sam looked over to see Gerard in the doorway.

"Gerard." Sam smiled, almost unable to believe that someone would wait seven years for him.

"Sam?"

Gerard suddenly looked nervous. He stuck out his hand, and Sam took it. Before they let go, though, Gerard muttered 'fuck it' and just kissed him. Sam was surprised but elated.

After the nice greeting, they sat and talked, Gerard revealing that he had divorced Lyn-Z six years ago but had stayed a part of his daughter's life. They spent the rest of the day catching up, and Sam thought, at the end of the day, that it couldn't have gone better.

Gerard and Sam spent a couple of weeks together in New Mexico, and by the end, they had agreed to try a relationship, despite the obstacles. And when Sam went back to leaping, he knew he wouldn't have trouble making time to stop back home more often. Not when Gerard would be there.


End file.
